


Shower Day

by Random_Nerd3



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [3]
Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blankets, Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Gym class, Key House, Movie Nights, Oceans, School, Short, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Song fic, Texting, Towels, akward scot cavendish, because she almost drowned and that's not okay, but i tagged the comic books cause why not, but not really, kinsey has a panic attack, kinsey is in the shower, kinsey pov, less than 1k words, lots of angst for kinsey, savini squad, scot with one t, shower day, the amazing devils, the caves, the lockes, this mainly takes place in the tv show universe, tides, why was kinsey's character so hard to write in?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Kinsey has a panic attack/flashback to when she and the Savini Squad almost drowned. Being the good boyfriend he is, Scot tracks her down and makes it better with movies and snuggles at Key House.
Relationships: Scot Cavendish/Kinsey Locke
Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Shower Day

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Kinsey angst! I had some trouble writing her but I think I did okay. :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a request below!
> 
> I don't write smut, incest, reader-insert fics, and (currently) now no AUs.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

Luckily the last class in her schedule was gym, so she had time to shower and rinse off all the sweat and grossness before meeting up with the Sivina Squad at the parlor. Unfortunately today, she got to the showers last so she shot Scot a text letting him know she would be running late.

**To Scot (3:10PM):** **_Sorry but I’m gonna be late today, none of the showers are open._ **

**From Scot (3:15PM):** **_Just come now, who cares if you smell like sweat._ **

**To Scot (3:17PM):** **_I care Scot! I don’t want to be all smelly and gross._ **

Kinsey turned off her phone and slid it into the front compartment of her backpack. Once the last of her class left, she finally had the chance to take a shower. Of course the school refused to spring for hot water so it was cold,  _ as cold as the ocean was the day she - _ no - Kinsey thought shaking those thoughts out of her head. It’s been a month since the tides, she’s  _ fine. _ Kinsey repeated the mantra as she scrubbed the grease out of her hair.

_ I’m fine, it’s just a cold shower. I’m at school, not at the tides. _ She thought watching the soap suds bubble up before getting  _ sucked into the cold ocean water. _

_ “We’ll never make it!” Gabe shouted, struggling to catch his breath. Kinsey stared at the spot the water swallowed the rest of their friends. _

_ “I’ll go first Gabe, my flashlight is waterproof. Follow me as soon as I go under okay?” She asked. Not being able to see his response, Kinsey dived into the depths of the tides. _

_ The waters were dark and cold, freezing to be exact. _

“Kinsey!” Someone shouted, grabbing her shoulder. Suddenly she was sitting on the cold tile floors of the shower. The faucet was off and Kinsey realized she was wrapped in a large towel. Looking to her right she saw Scot. “Deep breaths Kins, follow mine.” Scot said calmly, slowing, Kinsey relaxed as she mimicked Scot’s breathing patterns. “There you go Rocky Road, you’re safe.” Kinsey looked at her friend,

“Thank you Scot.” She said as she accepted the t-shirt and sweatpants he awkwardly offered her. “I mean it,” Kinsey said seriously. Scot nodded then quickly turned around as she began to pull on the clothes. Once she was dry, and they were both sitting at the bottom of the stairs Kinsey at at for lunch, Scot finally spoke.

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about it…” He began hesitantly, “but… where were you?” Scot asked. Kinsey frowned as she stopped working on the bicycle sketch laid out in front of them.

“The caves…” She said quietly, Scot placed a hand on her shoulder.

“We’re okay Kinsey.” He said looking at her, Kinsey nodded.

“I know, but it doesn’t change the fact that what happened was my fault… It happened because I was stupid enough to kill my own fear.” She said trying to avoid his gaze. Scot sighed,

“Kinsey, you had a valid reason for wanting to get rid of your fear. And the Savini’s and I don’t blame you for the caves.  _ We all _ decided it was a good idea, and  _ all _ of us forgot about the tides that day.” Kinsey nodded as Scot walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She relaxed in the safety of his hold,

“It’s going to get better though, right Scot?” She asked him, Scot nodded,

“It will.” The two spent the rest of the day at Key House, bingeing movies and cuddling on the couch wrapped in a mountain of thick quilts.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @igotlockedintothisfandom


End file.
